Team Tomorrow : Monique
by Imipak
Summary: Monique is suffering from headaches and voices in the head. (Tomorrow People original series AU, modifies series to be concurrent with KP.)


Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney. The Tomorrow People were created by Roger Price.

Monique woke with a splitting headache. She even thought she heard voices. Throughout school, she struggled to pay attention. That evening, her mother discretely called in a favour.

Ann Possible was finishing dinner when the phone rang. "Yes, yes, of course! I'll meet you at the hospital immediately!"

Kim looked up, as her mother bit her lip. "Emergency?"

"Yes. Nothing to worry about."

Kim worried. Her mother never spoke like that.

At the hospital, Monique was on a trolley, semi-conscious from the pain, as her mother recounted how the girl had suffered sudden headaches recently and had talked of voices when semi-conscious.

There were many causes to such things and Dr Possible did not leap to any conclusions. Instead, she performed the usual checks - CAT scan, EEG and a standard-strength MRI. Aside from a minor alpha wave anomaly, nothing.

Looking through the equipment available, she "accidentally" booked some unused equipment, MEG, PET, fMRI and the just-installed research MRI scanner. At this point, the poor girl's brain was probably pointing due north from the magnetic fields involved.

The result - clear evidence the brain was restructuring but now how or why, or whether the effects were harmful.

Dr Possible thought long and hard about medications, before turning to Monique.

"I am still trying to understand the test results. I can't give you anything for the pain. I'm sorry, I really am, but it's too dangerous when you don't know what is happening."

She headed out the room. A young dark-skinned girl, maybe a year older than Kim that Ann definitely didn't recognize, was outside. This was odd because this corridor was currently officially closed for maintenance. Ann was curious and decided confronting the girl was a bad idea. Instead, she continued until she heard the girl enter Monique's room.

Stealthily heading back, she listened at the door, glad that she always kept a stethoscope in her pocket for all that she was a neurologist and neurosurgeon.

The conversation inside was intriguing and in a strong English accent.

"I'm Elizabeth. Don't worry. Just relax. It's going to be alright. Now, try to imagine a fist, tightly clenched. Make that everything in your mind, make it be your mind. Now imagine that fits slowly opening... that's good... let it fully open. Now, tell me your name. No, not with your mouth, just your mind. Think to me you name... Monique? That's a beautiful name. Now, try to rest. I'll be back later."

Silence followed. Dr Possible opened the door, to find only Monique present. There were no windows in this room and no other ways out. "Monique? Where's Elizabeth?"

Monique looked shell-shocked. Much, much better but shocked. "That... She... was one of my voices... She just vanished!"

Monique didn't bother asking how Dr Possible knew the girl's name was Elizabeth. Anything was possible for a Possible, after all, and she had absolute admiration for the family.

A quick check on the room's computer showed Monique was correct. The security camera clearly showed the girl vanishing. Not just simply disappearing, either. A haze surrounded her as she did so. Now, that wasn't something you saw every day. Ann was not fazed, she'd known about Kim's foes, crazed scientists, mystical powers, engineered creatures and all, so little surprised her any more. A vanishing person was... new... but well within the normal strangeness factor.

This could, however, pose a threat to Monique, as Ann was no fool when it came to the views of government agencies. She'd heard Kim talk about some of the inventions, highly unethical inventions. She had no authority to judge, and disliked doing so, but when good guys were occasionally indistinguishable from villains, you drew some careful lines in the sand. She'd not assume, but she'd not encourage either.

"You sound a lot better. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm... not sure, Doctor Possible. I just thought a few things and the pain went away."

"I think I'll just run a few tests to make sure."

"Is this bad?"

"Maybe not, Elizabeth seems to know something neither of us does. It sounded like you could talk to her in your mind. Can you ask her?"

Monique's expression would have been almost comical in other circumstances, she occasionally liked stories of the weird and fantastic but admitting that she had somehow stumbled across the weird and fantastic in the safety of her own town, even her own home, was much less comfortable. You could walk away from a game, a TV show, a book. You cannot walk away from your own mind so easily. Contacting Elizabeth felt like admitting it was a real rather than a dream.

A moment of silence followed by a slightly foggy shimmering. Elizabeth reappeared with a boy of similar age. Ann waited until they seemed aware of their surroundings, then reached out her hand. "I'm Doctor Possible, friend and doctor for Monique. Do you know what's happening to her?"

"It's nothing to worry about, we would rather not say too much."

The clipped accent of the boy was also English, interesting! Ann thought.

Ann smiled, hoping it would reassure. "Nobody is going to experiment on her, I just need to know what is going on."

The boy hesitated, then seemed to pause and think for a moment. She did not hear the conversation taking place.

«TIM, I need information on a Doctor Possible, at Middleton.»

«John, the person you refer to is Doctor Ann Possible. She is a leading brain surgeon and the mother of a crime fighter slightly younger than yourself, Kim Possible. There are reports of Ann Possible joining her daughter in some of her activities.»

John mulled this information over.

«Does she work with the authorities?»

«Kim Possible works with those in distress. There are no reports of either Kim or Ann working with the authorities beyond recovering stolen items or rescuing kidnapped individuals.»

Elizabeth broke the silence. "You understand why you can tell nobody about this."

"Because you'd be in danger if I did. But I'm still responsible for Monique and anyone else who experiences anything similar."

John decided to save time and explain it to both Monique and Ann at the same time.

"Monique, you are becoming what we call a Tomorrow Person. You, we, have special abilities. What you used to speak to Elizabeth with is..."

"Telepathy", butted in Monique. "Yeah, it's the mainstay of science fiction."

"Only this isn't fiction, it's real. There are also certain limitations. You can't kill, for example, even in self defence."

"Sounds good, I don't much like the idea, except in games."

"You know, I don't think we ever tested to see if it applied to games. But we have to keep this secret, certain government agencies would use our talents for spying or to cause harm to others. They have even tried to kill us as threats, although I swear we are not interested using our powers to control or cause harm."

John is very persuasive, Ann thought. She was always inclined to see the potential better nature of others although she had to make sure.

"You have trusted us a great deal, but I'm sure you have done your homework as well. Do you mind if I check something?"

John frowned. "It's important that you trust us."

"If what you're saying is true, you need friends in America, friends with jobs that can help you stay secret. What happened to Monique happened to you?"

"Yes. Although as I was the first - that survived, at least - I had to discover a lot of this on my own."

"Then this change, the headaches and so on, are common?"

"Yes, they're the first stage in what we call breaking out."

Ann nodded. "Then you also need a friend here who can find patients with the symptoms so that they can be kept safe from the wrong people and maybe find ways to make this a little less dangerous."

"You would want to publish results, though."

"I'm a doctor, sworn to do no harm."

"Doctors sometimes forget about that."

"You're more stubborn than a grants committee", Ann chuckled. "Our family helps those in need, you're in need and Kimmie has told me enough about unethical research to persuade me. I still need to check something."

John nodded.

Dr Possible pulled out a Kimmunicator, a spare Wade had given her for emergencies and/or Ron taking Kim's again.

"Hey, Doctor Possible! What can I do for you?"

"I need all of Monique's data files from the tests I've run today secured and encrypted at your end and irretrievably erased here along with all security camera footage from this hall. Change her admissions record as well to some other name. I also need to know what you can find about the Tomorrow People but be careful on that. Please and thank you."

"As always, Doctor Possible!"

The Kimmunicator went blank.

Elizabeth looked up. "Thank you for what you did for Monique."

"She's a friend of Kimmie's and the family."

The Kimmunicator lit up.

"That was quick!"

Wade's face was stormy. "Soon as I started to look into the Tomorrow People thing, half a dozen government computers tried to break into my systems!"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but they ruined my high score on Zombies III when the screen flickered. It also slowed me down, deleting their records of them doing so in addition to my search."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. The Tomorrow People are a secret group supposed to have psychic powers and the British government has a deal with them to deal with dangers nobody else can deal with."

"It didn't take you long."

"They were government computers."

"Thanks Wade."

She cut off the Kimmunicator.

Elizabeth spoke next. "Monique will need to come with us, to learn a few things."

"Will a day and a half be enough time?"

"More than enough. Thank you."

"Who do I contact if I find anyone else or if I find anything that will help?"

Elizabeth wrote down a telephone number. "Don't try to trace it, but it will connect to us."

"Thank you. Contact Wade if you need us, or Monique can. You asked me to trust you, please allow yourselves to trust us."

"We would like to", John said.

"We already do", Elizabeth rebutted.


End file.
